Crashing Down
by Nuregami
Summary: The worst fear in coming out to a friend is that they'll freak out and start to ignore you. Hikaru experienced this firsthand when he came out to Tamaki. Six years later, there is a new manager at Hikaru's workplace and he seems awful familiar.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there. I'm Broken Obscurity. This is my first every story on this site! Yay for finally getting around to uploading one of my stories. **

**This story takes place six years after Hikaru graduates high school. But the first bit is sort of a flashback to his high school days. I have always wanted to write a story where the characters are older. **

**That being said, I hope you all enjoy this. Comments are loved and constructive criticism is very welcome. I'd love to hear what you guys think and what I could improve on.**

_**Crashing Down**_

_It was a known fact that Kaoru and I were going to go our separate ways, that we weren't going to be this close forever. I think we were all surprised however when Kaoru started going out with a girl from our class. Aika, a beautiful girl who was so kind to everybody. Even when Kaoru started to drift away and forget me, she still tried to keep us connected. That is until he suspected me of trying to steal her away. I can still hear his words from that day clearly._

_**"You're just jealous Hikaru! I'm happy and you're not. Grow the fuck up and stay the hell away from us."**_

_Those were what broke me; I could literally feel my heart cracking. My brother, the only one I had ever let into my life, was basically telling me that he never wanted to see me again. Over a girl. The funny thing is, I don't even like girls._ _Yep, that's right. I, Hikaru Hitachiin, am gay. Not that I'd ever admit that. I've seen the news reports. I know what happens to ousted kids._

_I remember running in hurt and embarrassment, our friends had been there to witness the scene. I ran until I couldn't run anymore and found myself at a commoner's park._ _I don't really know how long I cried for. All I remember is that after a while, someone sat down beside me an pulled me into a hug._

_**"Hikaru, it's alright. I'm here for you."**_

_I was surprised to find that it was Tamaki that came to comfort me. Funny, I had always thought that he hated me. I guess that's where our friendship started._ _We became close during his third year, always hanging out when the chance arose. Which, since the Host Club had disbanded after Mori and Honey graduated, was almost everyday._ _Sometime in the middle of the school year, Aika was over and her and Kaoru wanted to watch a movie. Aika suggested that he invite me to watch._

_**"As if. I want him to stay away from me until he gets over his jealousy."**_

_**"Kaoru, you should really be nicer to your brother!"**_

_**"No, I-"**_

_That was it for me. I stormed through the hallway and slammed the door open. My brother and Aika had jumped and turned around to look at me, eyes wide. If I wasn't so angry, I would've laughed. I glared at Kaoru before we got into one of the worst arguments we have ever had._

_**"You don't have to be mad at me! I'm not jealous!"**_

_**"Yeah right Hikaru!"**_

_**"Well last time I checked, Kaoru, I don't even like girls!"**_

_**"We-what?"**_

_**"Yeah, I'm gay!"**_

_I ran out of the room after that and called Tamaki. He let me stay with him for a few days as I was too ashamed to go home. I had just admitted to my brother one of my deepest secrets._ _During those three days, I fell in love. With my best friend. I had seen a new side of Tamaki, one that I really liked._

_When I got back home I was engulfed in a hug. Apparently those three days let him cool off and think about what I said._ _Kaoru and I went back to the way we were. He was really supportive, and Aika was very understanding. She admitted that her older brother was also gay and even offered to set him and I up. I declined._

_I was in love with Tamaki, my best friend. My straight best friend. There was no way he'd ever return my feelings._ _So I went throughout the rest of the school year with unrequited love. It wasn't as hard as I had read about. Just being around him was enough._

_Somewhere after I confessed to Kaoru, I told my parents. They had surprisingly accepted. There was only one person left to tell.  
_

_I decided that, two months before his graduation, I was going to confess to Tamaki. I had asked him to meet me at the commoner's park where our friendship had began. I figured that if things went well, there would be a lot of great memories here._

_It was a cold day then, so there wasn't hardly anyone in the park. Luckily for me that is. This wasn't exactly something I wanted anyone else to hear._

_**"Hikaru! There's something you wanted to tell me?"**_

_I looked up to see Tamaki running up to_ _me like he was in a hurry. That calmed my nerves a bit. Leave it to Tamaki to act like this is such a big deal. He smiled as he sat down._

_**"Yeah, senpai. Um, can you promise me something?"**_

_**"Yes, what is it? Is there something wrong? Is it Kaoru again?"**_

_That had me laughing. Tamaki had a way of taking someone's words and blowing them up. Tamaki looked at me with those innocent eyes._

_**"Then what is it Hikaru?"**_

_**"Uh, promise me you won't judge me?"**_

_**"I promise. Why would I judge you?"**_

_**"Tamaki...I'm gay."**_

_Surprise_

_**"G-gay? How long have you known?"**_

_**"Sometime before Kaoru and Aika started dating."**_

_Confusion and a slight hint of...disgust?_

_**"O-oh, well, okay. Why would I judge you? We'll still be friends."**_

_Friends?_

_**"Yeah, friends."**_

_**"Is there anything else you wanted to tell me? I have to go meet with Haruhi."**_

_I love you._

_**"No, nothing at all! Go meet Haruhi!"**_

_I still wonder if he saw right through my rushed speaking and strained smile. It was hard to tell because he smiled that host club smile and took off to meet the girl he was in love with._

_Girl. Yes, I had to tell myself, Tamaki was straight. There's no way I could ever be with him._ _So I walked home with a heavy weight on my heart. It hurt, but I felt that I could deal with it. As long as I got to be around him._

_Then things started to change. Tamaki slowly started to avoid me. Whenever I asked to hang out, he always had an excuse. So, eventually, I gave up._ _It was apparent that he didn't want to see me anymore._

_Snap!_

_Crack!_

_Shatter!_

_Yep. Those were the sounds of my mended heart breaking. I had just lost the only person I had loved._ _I guess you could say that my senior year was horrible. I was depressed and-_

"Hitachiin-san!"

Hikaru started and looked up. His manager was glaring at him with her hands on her hips.

"You need to stop sleeping! That's the fourth time this week. I'm going to fire you if you don't stop."

"Sorry, uh," Hikaru rubbed the back of his neck. He had never took it upon himself to learn the woman's name, "it's these character designs. They're keeping me up all night."

"Well, you better stop. I'm getting transferred tomorrow and the next manager might not be so kind."

"You're getting transferred?"

His manager rolled her eyes, "If you were awake to pay any attention you'd know that I'm getting transferred to a different department. Your new manager is arriving tomorrow. He's supposed to be one of the best."

His manager turned and left shaking her head and mumbling about how if Hikaru wasn't so good as designing she'd have already fired him. He sighed and reclined back in his seat.

_A new guy huh? This is going to be interesting._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the comments/alerts/favs. They really brightened up my days. I appreciate every one of them.**

**On to chapter 2!**

* * *

Hikaru sighed as he walked though the building. Everyone looked so excited and he looked like he hadn't slept for days. Well, that was partially true. He had gotten only a few hours of sleep each night over the last week due to the character designs.

_Character designs._

Hikaru scowled as he thought about them. He had slaved over those designs, only to find that in the end, he had drawn his high school crush. For the third time.

Even after six years of not seeing man, the thought of those violet eyes and blond hair still caused Hikaru's heartbeat to speed up.

_Damn it! Why can't I stop thinking about him?_

When Hikaru arrived at his desk, he slammed his new sketches down beside his computer and fell into his chair. It gave a loud groan of protest, and for a second Hikaru thought that he was going to end up in the floor.

"Why's Hika-chan always so mean to his chair?"

Hikaru turned to his right and was met with the emerald eyes and innocent smile of his co-worker, Akira. He had met the younger man on his first day and they had instantly hit it off, quickly becoming close friends. There wasn't hardly a day that the two weren't seen together. They even shared an apartment.

When Akira didn't receive an answer he wheeled himself over to Hikaru's desk, propping his head on his arm and staring at the older man.

"What's wrong Hikaru?" he asked in a more serious tone this time. "Is it the character designs again?"

"Yes! I made the same mistake three times!"

"Aww, poor Hika-chan!" Akira pouted, patting Hikaru on the back. "Let's go out for lunch today. Maybe getting away from this is what you need, even if it's only an hour. I've heard good things about that new restaurant down the street."

"That sounds nice," Hikaru said, turning his computer on with a smile. Akira always had a way of cheering him up.

* * *

A few hours later, Hikaru was passed out yet again. Akira stood beside him, debating on how to wake his friend. Should he shake him while yelling that the building was on fire? No, the last time he did that resulting in Hikaru elbowing him in the face while jumping up from his chair. Should he pour water on him? _No_, Akira thought, _I value my life_. The first, and last, time that he had poured water on the older man, he had nearly been strangled.

In the end, the raven haired man decided to simply just shake Hikaru awake. After a few shakes, Hikaru mumbled something about a 'beelzenef doll', and shifted to become more comfortable. Akira sighed and shook the auburn haired man harder, succeeding in getting him to at least open one eye.

"Hey there sleepy head, it's lunch time." Akira rolled his eyes when Hikaru groaned and buried his face in his arms. "Hikaru, if you don't wake up I'm going to do something mean again! Maybe I'll dump you out of your chair..."

Hikaru's head shot up and he sent the younger man a glare. "Don't you dare!"

"Yay! You're up! Let's go eat." Hikaru watched as Akira skipped out of the room before shutting his computer off and following the overly hyper man.

"Hey Hika-chan?" Akira asked as Hikaru caught up with him at the elevator. "What do you think our new manager is going to be like?"

"Hopefully not an ass," Hikaru replied as they stepped into the elevator, "maybe good looking as well."

"Yeah, hopefully. It doesn't hurt to have nice eye candy around the office. We don't have much of that as is."

As the elevator doors opened, and the two men stepped out, a dark haired woman rushed by, almost knocking Hikaru over in the process. She stopped to offer an apology, but smiled brightly when she saw who it was.

"Hikaru-kun!" She suddenly frowned. "Oh, I'm so sorry for hitting you!"

"It's alright Yumi-san." Hikaru smiled to reassure the flustered woman. "Say, do you want to-"

"I'm sorry but I have to go. I'm late."

"I wonder what for?" Hikaru asked as the elevator doors closed. Akira shrugged and they continued on their way.

"Who knows? She's always late for something."

When the pair stepped outside, Hikaru suddenly wished that he had grabbed his jacket. The spring air was warm, but there was still a chill to it. Wrapping his arms around himself, he moved closer to Akira, trying to steal some body heat. The raven haired man noticed and shrugged of his jacket with a chuckle and held it out.

"Won't you be cold?"

"No, I'm fine. Just take it."

Hikaru smiled as he took the jacket and pulled it on. Though it was a bit snug, it still fit and smelled of cinnamon, one of Hikaru's favorite scents. He pulled the jacket tighter and enjoyed the smell emanating from it.

"Hey now, don't molest my jacket! It's too innocent!" Akira playfully glared when he caught sight of Hikaru rolling his eyes. "I'm serious. I'll take you to court and send you to jail."

Hikaru chuckled as they reached the shop and went inside, quickly finding an empty table. "When are you going to grow up?"

"It's called retaining your youth," Akira smirked, "old man."

"Hey! I'm only a year older than you! You can't call me that."

"Yeah, but you never do anything fun anymore! It's like you've aged 50 years since we started working on this game." Akira frowned. "Let's go out drinking tonight. We have tomorrow off and it'd be nice to let loose for once."

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt. We can go after we get off work."

"Yay!" Akira cheered, and the two continued on with their playful banter as they ate.

* * *

Hikaru laughed at something Akira said as they walked back into the building. When he looked around, he noticed that there was hardly anyone in sight. Only a few people remained about, excitedly chattering about something.

"Oh, the new manager must have arrived while we were gone," Akira commented as they got on the elevator. "I can't wait!"

"Yeah, everyone seems excited."

Hikaru and Akira hurried off the elevator when it reached their floor. Even though Hikaru didn't look as excited as his younger friend, he still was. This new manager was supposed to be really good at what he did, not to mention one of the best looking men there was. Who wouldn't be excited?

When they reached the door to their office, Akira grabbed it and flung it open, skipping in. Hikaru silently followed, but froze when his eyes fell upon the man in the center of the room.

Blonde hair.

_**No.**_

Charming smile.

_**This can't be happening!**_

Violet eyes.

_**Not him!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank every person who has taken the time to review, favorite, and alert this story. It makes me so happy! :D**

**I also added a temporary cover for this. It's a picture of yellow tulips, which I read means 'hopelessly in love' and I thought that they fit this story. I am drawing a cover for this and should have it done soon, if I can figure out how I want Tamaki and Hikaru drawn. I've went through like fifteen different poses already. Hopefully I'll figure it out soon.  
**

* * *

So many emotions ran through Hikaru. He wanted to scream, cry, and run away, but his body seemed to be rooted to the spot. He couldn't manage more than to stand there, looking dumbfounded.

There was no way that this could be possible. What had he done in his past to deserve this? Was there some unknown force that wanted to torture him? First by making sure he never forgot the one who shattered his heart, and second by placing the man in the center of the room?

That had to be it, because there was no way it was a coincidence that the one and only Tamaki Suoh was his new manager. He had to have done something horrible in his past life and was just now paying for it.

"T-Tamaki?" he said before realizing he even spoke. He immediately regretted it when the man turned his way and gave him a look of pure confusion.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you? I can't recall-"

Hikaru didn't hear the rest. He couldn't for the four words that kept repeating in his head. _Do I know you?_So this man was Tamaki and he didn't remember their friendship, let alone even remember Hikaru. At this, Hikaru felt everything he had built up since high school come crashing down. Though he wanted to let loose of all his frustrations, he knew that it would compromise his work and possibly get him fired. So, instead of yelling and throwing stuff, he cleared his throat and forced a smile.

"I'm sorry for being so formal. We, uh, went to school together. I'm Hikaru Hitachiin."

Realization seemed to dawn on Tamaki's face and he smiled, "Oh yes, you were one of those devilish twins that were in the host club." He stood there for a minute before speaking again. "How is your brother? I haven't heard from most of the club since I graduated."

"He went into business with my mom and is a pretty popular designer now. They're currently in the U.S. at a show." Inwardly, Hikaru was groaning and slapping himself. This conversation was getting very awkward, very fast. _Come on Hikaru, think of something to divert the attention._

"That's great. He was always good at designing our outfits for the club." Even Tamaki looked like he was feeling awkward.

"Um, Suoh-san, I'm sorry but I have character designs to work on that the higher ups want by next week and I barely have past the guidelines done. Maybe we can to out to eat or something in the next few days and catch up?" _Stupid, stupid, stupid! Yes, ask him out. As if things weren't awkward enough._

"That sounds wonderful. But please call me Tamaki. Suoh-san sounds too formal for me."

"Alright T-Tamaki. I'll talk to you later." Hikaru frowned as he hurried back to his desk. He had forgotten to get Tamaki's number to set up a date to go out. _Good. Maybe I'll just pretend to forget and get out of it._

"Are you alright? You looked like you were about to die back there." Hikaru turned to see Akira sitting in his chair, looking over.

_You have no idea._

"It's nothing, I'm fine." Hikaru cursed that his voice was betrayed him, shaking slightly.

"Whatever you say," Akira said in a singsong voice, and turned back to his computer. He suddenly swung his chair and held out a piece of paper to the older man. "Oh, I'm supposed to give this to you."

Hikaru took the paper, unfolded it, and paled at what was written inside. Tamaki's name and number were neatly written in red ink. _Damn_, Hikaru cursed, _I guess I'm going to have to suck it up and do this_.

He was suddenly glad that Akira had suggested that they go out for drinks that night. Hikaru really hated the bad streak of luck he was having lately, and he figured right now he could really use something to take his mind off everything.

* * *

A couple hours later, Akira and Hikaru were sitting at a bar. After quite a few drinks, Hikaru had loosened up and began to tell the story of how his heart was broken in high school. Akira, who wasn't as drunk as his friend, was listening intently and occasionally chiming in.

"A-and after I told him, he totally started ignoring me. Whenever I'd ask to hang out he'd come up with some excuse not to. The worst part was that I still loved him!" Hikaru cried, waving his hands around.

"So you told him you loved him and he started ignoring you?" Akira asked, confused. From the beginning, Hikaru's story had been all over the place, confusing the poor man. It also didn't help that his words were terribly slurred. So, after a while Akira had managed to gather that Hikaru and Tamaki had went to school together, something terrible had happened, they became friends, Hikaru had fallen in love with the blond man, and then he had confessed his love which led to Tamaki ignoring him…or something like that. Akira was still somewhat lost.

"No no no! I was too scared to tell him that!" Hikaru turned quickly to his friend, but ended up wobbling and almost falling off the stool. He caught himself on Akira and started to giggle, but frowned when he remembered what he was saying. "He looked-he looked so disgusted when I told him I was gay. I didn't want him to completely hate me."

When Hikaru's frown deepened and his eyes started to water, Akira realized that it was time for the duo to leave. He may have liked to see Hikaru completely wasted, and usually it was funny, but he had a limit. A sobbing mess of a man was always an embarrassing thing to deal with in public, and Hikaru took the cake on being embarrassing. When the auburn haired man got emotional, he got _emotional_. Akira usually ended up having to drag him home.

Akira stood up, paying for their last round of drinks, and turned to Hikaru. "I think it's time for us to leave. C'mon Hika-chan."

Hikaru sniffled and his bottom lip trembled. "O-okay."

Akira was surprised at how easily his friend complied, but was still weary of the older man. He was highly unpredictable while drunk and would go from being completely content to over emotional at the drop of a hat. It was something Akira had to always be on alert for and he knew that tonight was no different. As they walked home, he kept a close eye on Hikaru, who seemed to be just fine stumbling around behind him. Though, he did have a bit of fun watching his friend try to climb up the stairs of their apartment complex.

Upon nearing their door, the two spotted a familiar head of blonde hair. Three apartments down, Tamaki was fumbling with his keys, trying to find the right one for his lock. Akira smiled and Hikaru groaned. He was having such bad luck lately. First, the man won't get out of his head, second, he becomes the new manager, and now he lived a few apartments away?

"Tamaki!" Akira said cheerfully. "What are the odds?"

Tamaki jumped and looked at the two. "You guys live there?"

Hikaru watched as Tamaki and Akira talked like they had been friends forever. He was so angry. What was Tamaki even living in an apartment for? He was filthy rich, so why couldn't he live somewhere else? Hikaru knew that he shouldn't be saying anything, since he also came from a wealthy family, but he wanted to start off fresh with his own money. So he had left home after he got the character designing job and found an apartment, using the money he earned from work.

"Hikaru?" Tamaki asked, bringing the auburn haired man out of his thoughts. "You don't look so well. Are you okay?"

Hikaru wanted to tell the blond just how he felt about everything, but as soon as he opened his mouth to, he felt bile rising in his throat. Before he could even stop himself or move to the railing, he bent forward and vomited. Right on his and Akira's shoes and pants.

Akira cursed as he felt his pants and shoes get soaked, and apologized to Tamaki before dragging Hikaru into their apartment. Right as he was being pulled into the room, Hikaru caught a glimpse of Tamaki. His violet eyes were filled with concern and he looked like he wanted to say something. Hikaru's mind could only process one thought before his world faded to black.

He was making a terrible impression on Tamaki.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews/favs/alerts.  
**

* * *

Hikaru groaned as he stepped out of the shower. There was no way he was going to go drinking again, at least not for a while. He didn't like waking up without any recollection of went on the night before, and he hoped that he would remember that the next time he drank alcohol. The last time he had gotten that drunk, he and Akira had both woke up in the same bed with permanent dye splattered throughout their hair. They were a far cry from being beauticians and it was rather embarrassing to go to work with blue spots in his hair. His co-workers teased him for weeks, even after the dye came out.

This time though, he had woken up in Akira's bed with no pants on. The raven-haired man was nowhere to be found, and Hikaru wanted answers. He had decided to take a shower after finding a note from his roommate about going out with a friend to the market to get some food. Maybe the water would help him feel a bit better, and it would definitely pass the time.

As he was drying off, he heard to door shut and Akira talking with someone who sounded familiar. The voice was too muffled for him to hear clearly though, so he hurriedly dressed and rushed out of the bathroom, regretting it when a sharp pain shot through his head. From then on, he slowly made his way into the kitchen, mindful of his head. When he turned the corner, he would have slammed his head against the wall at what he saw, if it didn't hurt so much already.

Tamaki was helping Akira put groceries away. They were chatting as if they hadn't just met the previous day. Hikaru was a bit jealous. Akira seemed to have no problem talking to the blond, but when he tried yesterday, he became awkward and made an idiotic excuse to get out of the conversation. Then again, Akira didn't fall in love with Tamaki once. So he felt he had that over his friend.

"Hika-chan! You're awake, and you look much, much better. How are you feeling?" Akira asked as he noticed the auburn haired man standing in the doorway.

"Terrible," Hikaru replied as he walked over and sat down at the table. Before he knew it, there were two pills and a glass of water placed in front of him. "You're too good to me Akira."

Akira smiled and walked back over to where Tamaki was standing. "I try my best."

Tamaki cleared his throat. "I guess I'll go now and put my stuff away. Thank you for going with me this morning Akira." He stopped when he walked past Hikaru. "Hikaru?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to go out to eat lunch with me tomorrow? We could catch up then."

Hikaru froze. This was what he was worried about. Should he say no? "Yeah sure, that'll be fine." _Damn_. Hikaru silently cursed himself for speaking before he could think about what he wanted to say.

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Why do you look so down about it?" Akira asked after Tamaki left. "I figured that you'd be ecstatic to be going out on a date with your former love."

"Shut up," Hikaru growled, "it's not a date. And how did you know about me liking him?"

"Well," Akira chuckled, "you told me last night after quite a few drinks. Though, it was rather confusing, but I think I got the gist of it. Then we came home, found out he lived only three apartments down from us, you threw up all over our legs, and then passed out. I couldn't drag you to your room, so I put you in mine."

Hikaru groaned and put his head down on the table. How embarrassing! "So that's why I woke up in your bed with no pants on?"

"Yep! You're actually quite heavy you know. You also ruined my favorite shoes and-" Hikaru didn't listen as his friend ranted on and on about his shoes.

Scratch what he said earlier, he was _never_ going to drink again.

* * *

Hikaru sighed as he looked for something to wear. Since he had already made a bad impression on Tamaki, he at least wanted to look nice. It was a start in redeeming himself. Then again, he wanted to smack himself for acting like a teenage girl getting ready for her first date. Tamaki had already witnessed him at his worst, and it didn't seem to faze him, so why should he care about his looks?

Mentally slapping himself for actually debating about the topic, Hikaru picked out a simple green button up with the Hitachiin logo across the chest accompanied by a pair of jeans. Hikaru had lucked out over the years, not having to buy many clothes as Kaoru gave him a set every time the younger twin came out with a new design.

As he was slipping on his shoes, he heard a knock on the door. He hurried through the apartment and opened the door. Tamaki stood there, smiling when he saw Hikaru. The auburn haired man's cheeks flushed when his eyes took in the sight before him. How did Tamaki manage to make a simple white shirt and pair of jeans look so sexy?

"Are you ready?" Tamaki asked. Hikaru nodded and shut the door, following the blond.

One reason Hikaru loved where he lived was that it was within walking distance of basically everywhere he needed to go. That way, he didn't have to own a car or use public transportation too much. He wasn't fond of riding with other people and on the topic of driving...well; he just wasn't too good at that. So, instead of having to drive around and find somewhere to eat, it only took five minutes for the two to walk to a small diner.

"So, how have you been throughout the years Hikaru?" Tamaki asked after they took a seat and ordered their food. "We haven't talked for a while."

_And whose fault is that? _Hikaru wanted to ask, but bit his tongue. "I've been good. I managed to move out and live on my own after getting the designing job."

"What about the host club? I haven't heard that much from them since graduation. The only one I really keep in touch with is Kyouya." A look that Hikaru couldn't read passed over Tamaki's face before he regained his smile.

Hikaru was surprised at the older man's words. The only person he kept in touch with was Kyouya? Something must've happened between him and the others because out of all the club members, Tamaki seemed like the most adamant about keeping in contact with the others. Hikaru found that he couldn't help but want to know why Tamaki and the others didn't speak, and the words spilled from his mouth before he could stop himself.

"Why haven't you talked to the others?" Hikaru's eyes widened. This was none of his business! "I-If you don't mind me asking!"

Tamaki chuckled, "No, it's fine. We sort of had a falling out shortly after I graduated. I haven't really talked to them since then. Kyouya was the only one who stuck by my side."

"Oh, well, Honey and Mori moved after graduating from their university, Haruhi stayed in America, and as you already know Kaoru is going around the world with my mom to show off his designs in shows. I haven't really talked to anyone other than my brother and Haruhi though; it seems that our schedules are always conflicting. Honey and Mori are at work on my days off, and vice versa." _A falling out? Over what?_Hikaru wanted to know more about it, but thought it best to keep his mouth shut. He didn't want to seem too nosy.

"Oh, that's nice. It seems everyone's doing something that makes them happy." Tamaki smiled sadly and looked down at the table. Hikaru knew that he needed to get the conversation to go in a different direction. So, he asked the first thing that came to his mind.

"What made you decide to go into the video game industry?"

"After I graduated, I lost all interest in what I was going to go into, and while thinking, I remembered a conversation we had about video games. You talked about how interesting it was, and I decided to look it up. The more I read, the more I became interested in it."

Hikaru nodded and they ate in silence with very little conversation. Hikaru noticed that Tamaki almost seemed depressed, something that didn't fit right with the blond. Sure, he had went to his little 'corner of woe' when Haruhi or someone said something mean to him, but he was never like this. Hikaru made a mental note to ask either Haruhi or Kaoru about the falling out next time he talked to them. He was genuinely curious.

It was only on their way home that Tamaki seemed to cheer up. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned to Hikaru. "So, you and Akira?"

Hikaru's eyes widened and his face flushed. That had caught him by surprise. "No! It's not like that! We're just friends."

"Oh, really? You guys give off that vibe."

"We do?" Hikaru asked. He didn't think that they did. "We're just really good friends. About a year and a half ago he came out and I convinced him to tell his family, but they weren't so accepting. His brother kicked him out of his house and he's lived with me ever since. He wasn't as lucky as me to have such an understanding family."

"That's terrible. I don't see how anyone can dislike someone for something as simple as their sexuality."

Hikaru lowered his gaze to the ground, eyes narrowed. How could Tamaki talk down on someone for doing something he once did? Yeah, Tamaki didn't flat out say anything to him, but ignoring someone was just as bad a disowning them. It still hurt, and remembering it made Hikaru want to say something to the other man. Just as he went to open his mouth, he noticed that they were back at the apartment complex. So, he simply dismissed the thought from his head. He could always ask another day.

"That was fun," Tamaki said as they reached Hikaru's door. Though his face clearly said the opposite. "Hikaru, I…would you like to go out like that again sometime? Maybe next time we won't talk about such depressing things?"

Hikaru wanted to say no. He wanted to yell at Tamaki for being so confusing, but all he offered was a simple yes. The way Tamaki lit up like a child getting their most wanted present made Hikaru think that maybe, just maybe, things would perk up from now on.

Maybe they could be friends once again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews/alerts/and favorites.**

* * *

Hikaru glared at the wall as he closed his laptop. After about a week and a half, he had managed to get a chance to speak with both Haruhi and Kaoru, but when he asked them about what happened with Tamaki, they both dodged the question. _'I have to go, sorry Hikaru, but we'll talk about it later' _had been what came out of both of their mouths. The answers they gave were so alike that Hikaru believed that Haruhi had called Kaoru and plotted with him to keep him in the dark about it. Why weren't they telling him what the falling out was about? Why was he the only one who didn't know?

Hikaru threw his laptop on the bed beside him and got up, heading into the kitchen. Getting worked up about his brother and friend had made him rather hungry. Eating something, he had found out through the years, had a way of helping him calm down. He didn't get as emotional as when he was younger, but sometimes he couldn't help himself. Like right now, he retched the refrigerator door open while glowering at it's contents.

"You should really stop abusing our furniture. The stuff doesn't come cheap, you know."

Hikaru jumped, hitting his head on the fridge, and turned to glare at the man sitting at the table. The other seemed unaffected by it and went back to eating some kind of soup he had in a bowl. As though it wanted to remind him of his hunger, Hikaru's stomach growled loudly.

"There's more on the stove if you want some."

"Okay," Hikaru said as he moved to grab a bowl from the cabinet.

"What's bothering you this time?" Akira asked as Hikaru sat down at the table with his own bowl of soup.

"You know how I went out to lunch with Tamaki a few days ago?"

"Yeah, your first date, right?"

Hikaru choked on his mouthful of soup. "No, it wasn't a date! We just went out to catch up on the years that have passed."

"Sure, whatever you say," Akira said, rolling his eyes. "I still think it was a date."

Hikaru narrowed his eyes at his friend. "You're wrong. Tamaki's straight. There's no way he would go out on a date with me."

"Straight? No way! Have you not been paying attention to him? He never flirts with any of the women at the office. Not to mention, he's always staring at you."

Hikaru thought about Akira's words for a moment. They did seem true. As much as Tamaki had flirted with girls back at Ouran, he had not witnessed the blond flirt with anyone, nor return the notion when a female co-worker was brave enough to approach him. He did also recall having the feeling that he was being watched. At least he knew why now.

"Even if that's true, it's a high possibility that he doesn't flirt because he has a girlfriend. Or maybe because they're all not to his liking? If I was interested in women, I don't think I'd find any of them fitting my tastes. Well, except for Yumi, and she's married so she's off limits."

"You're so far in denial that it's amusing. Why can't you admit that he could possibly have feelings for you?" Akira paused, thinking. "Maybe that's why he ignored you back then. He was having weird feelings and was confused about his sexuality, causing him to freak out."

"Or he was scared that I was going to try to hit on him or get into his pants. It's happened to me before." Hikaru knew that what Akira had said made sense, but he didn't want to admit it.

"Heh, you're so funny Hika-chan. Anyway, what was it you were telling me? We kind of got off topic."

Hikaru sighed. "Well, when we went out, we talked about our friends from the Host Club. Tamaki mentioned that he hadn't talked to any of them but one because they all had a falling out over something. I asked my brother and my friend Haruhi about it, but they wouldn't tell me why. I don't think it's fair that everyone else knows while I'm stuck being clueless."

"Well, maybe it has to do with you?" Akira offered. "It's possible that it was over you and they don't want to worry you about it, especially now that you two seem to be getting friendly again."

"True, but I still think it's unfair that I don't know about it, especially if it concerns me. Do they not trust me or something?"

"They might think that you would possibly do something irrational. I haven't known you for as long as they have, but I've seen you do some pretty terrible things when you're mad. Remember that time we got in an argument and you slammed your cup onto the glass table we had? You hit it hard enough to shatter it. That's why we no longer own glass furniture."

"Oh." Hikaru didn't have anything to say to that. Everything Akira had said was true. He may have matured throughout the years, but he still didn't get over the little fits of anger he had when he argued with someone. Maybe it was true? Maybe his friends had argued over him and were trying to protect him from doing something rash. He couldn't deny the fact that he might get mad at Tamaki and say something to damage their newly formed friendship if he did find out that the falling out was about him.

"Maybe you should just wait until you two become good friends again, then ask him. He might be more willing to tell then."

Hikaru hummed in response before finishing the rest of his soup and taking the bowl to the sink. Akira did have a valid point, and Hikaru wondered why he didn't think of that. It was decided then, he was going to ask Tamaki after they became close friends once again.

* * *

Hikaru sighed as he sketched out the guidelines for a new character. He had managed to finish creating the protagonist of the game on time, but now he was stuck with the antagonist. He loved to draw humans, but he had trouble with drawing certain features. For example, he could draw hands and feet, two of the most difficult body parts for a lot of artists to draw, but he had trouble drawing long hair and glasses for some unknown reason. Two of the features that the antagonist happened to have.

"Hey." Hikaru jumped when he felt a hand on his back, making a large mark across his paper. He frowned and turned to see Tamaki behind him. Tamaki's eyes widened upon seeing the paper. "Oh, no! I'm so sorry! I messed you up!"

Hikaru chuckled at Tamaki's reaction. At least some of the Tamaki he knew before was coming back, replacing the depressed sounding one. "It's alright. It's in pencil so it's erasable. Is there anything you needed?"

"I was just wondering if you'd like to go grab a bite to eat with me?"

Hikaru thought for a moment. He wanted to go with Tamaki, but he had a shorter deadline with this new character, and he didn't want to be rushed at the last minute like he was with the previous one. Then again, it couldn't hurt to go out once, could it? He still had a week and a half left. _That's what you thought last time, wasn't it?_ Hikaru knew that thought was true. He did procrastinate with the last drawing.

"I'd really love too, but you know how short my deadline for this character is. I'd really hate to be rushed to do it at the last minute again."

Tamaki frowned. "Oh, okay. Maybe after you get done then." He then looked down and walked out of the room, making Hikaru feel terrible. He should've just said yes and went out.

"Aww, why'd you turn him down for a second date? You could've even shared your first kiss!"

Hikaru blushed and turned to glare at his friend. "Akira, you're my best friend and all, but I will not hesitate to hit you."

"You're embarrassed, so it must be true!" Hikaru found that it was a better idea to ignore the younger man as not to give him anymore of a reason to tease him. "Aw, now he's ignoring me because I'm right! Hika-chan, you're so adorable when you're embarrassed!"

Hikaru tried to ignore his friend as he was being pestered, but he found it more difficult as time went by. He wished that anything, anyone, would come and save him from being tormented, and it seemed that after a few minutes, his little prayer was answered. A dark haired woman walked in and sat down on the edge of Hikaru's desk.

"Hey guys," she said, cutting Akira's teasing short. "Can I ask you two a favor?"

"Sure Yumi-san," Hikaru replied. He would do anything she asked, simply for the fact that she had saved him from being tormented any longer.

"Well," she started, "I was going to go out shopping with my friend tonight, but she had to cancel because her little girl caught a stomach virus. I was wondering if you two wanted to accompany me. If you're not doing anything later?"

"I'm free," Hikaru said. The two looked at Akira.

"Me too. Besides I'm in need of some new shoes. My others were ruined." He shot a quick glare at Hikaru.

Yumi opened her mouth to ask, but shut it quickly. She decided that she would rather not know with how the two men were looking right now. So she simply smiled and told them that she would meet up with them later. Hikaru smiled as she walked out of the room.

"I'm glad Yumi-san isn't so busy all the time." Akira commented.

Hikaru nodded in agreement. Yumi was about the only other person in the office that he liked. After they had become friends, she was always there for Hikaru when his raven haired friend could not be. She was four years older than Hikaru, and was a perfect example on how wisdom comes with age. He could always trust that she would have an answer when he had a problem. It also helped that she was very kind and considerate.

"You know, I think you should buy me the shoes, since you ruined the others."

And just like that, Hikaru's good mood was ruined.

* * *

Hikaru really regretted going out with Yumi by the time he was on his way home. It wasn't her that annoyed him, no, she was as nice as could be and even bought dinner for the three of them. What had annoyed him had been Akira. Somehow, with his silence, the younger man had convinced Hikaru to buy him a new pair of shoes. Not just any shoes either, the most expensive ones in the store. Hikaru found himself wondering just how much control the raven haired man held over him. He didn't even say anything, and Hikaru still felt compelled to buy him shoes!

There was a really strong urge to punch the other every time he looked at him. Akira held the shoe box close to his chest with a smug look of victory. He even had the nerve to tell Hikaru to stay away when he was drunk so that he couldn't ruin this pair. Hikaru had come so close to doing something he might have regretted, especially because this happened in front of Yumi, who then had to listen as Akira told the story of '_his shoes' tragic fate'_. Luckily for him, she had only giggled and playfully told him to not drink anymore.

Hikaru tried his best to ignore his friend, and for the most part it had worked. After realizing that no one was listening, Akira had shut up and Hikaru hadn't been subjected to listen to the younger man's ramblings as they rode the bus, and as they walked home from the bus stop. That was alright with him, and he hoped that it would stay that way.

"Hey, Hika-chan?" Akira spoke up as they neared their apartment complex. "I really do appreciate you buying these. Thank you."

Hikaru was surprised at how serious his friend was. Had Akira somehow read his mind? "It's alright. I did owe you. Though, I wish you would've picked a cheaper pair. I don't have any money left from my last paycheck."

"Shouldn't have spent it all on those drinks," Akira retorted, his smug smile coming back.

"You shouldn't have invited me out!"

Akira stuck his tongue out in response and rushed up the stairs. Hikaru laughed at his friend's childish antics and followed him, though at a slower pace. He stopped when he reached the top, passing a familiar man. He caught sight of black hair and glasses, and quickly turned to face the retreating man.

"Kyouya?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Kyouya?"

The man turned around upon hearing the name. He hadn't changed much since Hikaru had last saw him. His hair was cut a bit shorter, but still fell in his face and the same, expensive glasses still set upon his nose. Upon seeing Hikaru, he smiled-forced, Hikaru noted- and spoke.

"Tamaki mentioned that you also lived here," he said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "How have you been Hikaru?"

"I've been good. How have you been? We haven't talked in like, what was it? Two years?"

"I've been doing very well. I've managed to start my own business. I'm actually getting ready to leave for a trip, so I'm afraid we'll have to cut this conversation short."

Hikaru frowned. "Oh, then, I'll guess I'll let you go so you won't be late. It was nice speaking to you again."

"I'll take my leave then." Kyouya turned around, but didn't move. "I've heard that you and Tamaki are becoming friends again."

"Yeah," Hikaru replied, unsure of where this was going.

"Well, let me warn you," Kyouya said, looking back over his shoulder, "a lot of things have happened over the years that have changed Tamaki. Be careful around him."

Kyouya then turned back and walked to his car, getting in and driving off before Hikaru had the chance to question what he meant. Hikaru stared at the spot where his former senpai was just standing. What? He was so utterly confused. Why was Kyouya warning him.

"Hika-chan?" Akira asked, peeking his head out of their apartment door. "Are you alright?"

Hikaru shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah, I'm fine."

As Hikaru walked to his apartment, Kyouya's words ran through his mind. Just what did the raven-haired man mean? Why did he have to be careful around Tamaki?

The next day at the office, Hikaru was still pondering over what Kyouya had said. None of it made any sense to him. He scowled as he thought about it. Some of these confusing things better come together soon or he was going to lose it.

"Hey Tamaki?" he asked as their lunch hour approached. When the blond looked his way, he continued. "Would you like to go out to lunch with me today? Since I couldn't make it yesterday?"

Tamaki smiled, and Hikaru's heartbeat sped up a little. "I would like that very much."

Hikaru returned the smile, and the two held their gaze, unable to break it. Only when someone walked by were they able to break the contact. Hikaru adverted his eyes to his desk, his cheeks furiously warm. He was extremely glad that Akira had the day off. He could just imagine all of the torment he would go through if the younger man had been there to see him. He just hoped that things wouldn't be awkward later when he and Tamaki went out.

Hikaru was relieved after they sat down in the diner a little while later. So far, Tamaki hadn't mentioned anything about what had went down in the office. Then again, Hikaru figured, he was probably making a big deal out of nothing. He did have a tendency to do that from time to time.

Hikaru felt that there needed to be some conversation, so he decided to mention his meeting with his former raven-haired senpai. He didn't like being confused, and he just wished that everything would be explained to him already. Screw waiting until he became friends with Tamaki again. He wanted to know _now_.

"I spoke to Kyouya yesterday."

Tamaki's head jerked up, and an unreadable look passed over his face. "You did? What did he say?"

"Uh, he told me that he managed to start his own business." Hikaru purposefully left out the part about the warning he had received. He figured that it wouldn't go down so well if he did.

"Yeah, he did." Tamaki messed with his glass of water. He looked like he wanted to ask something, but couldn't figure out how to word it. "Did he say anything else to you?"

"No, we didn't get to talk for long because he had to leave for a business trip." When did this turn into an interrogation?

"Oh, okay." Why did Tamaki look suspicious?

Hikaru couldn't shake the feeling that something very fishy was going on. Everyone around him was acting weird, and he seemed to have been purposefully left out of the loop. He had a feeling that it had something to do with him.

* * *

Hikaru scowled as he sat down the note he had found on the refrigerator. After work, he had rushed home, wanting to talk to Akira. He wanted some advice about what had happened, but when he had got home, the raven-haired man was nowhere to be found. After a bit of searching, which included checking all of the rooms in the house, he had caught sight of the note.

_Went out to the movies with Yumi-san! Be back later! -Akira_

There was even a little smiley face there to mock Hikaru. The one time he really needed the advice of his friend was the one day that the man went out. Hikaru wadded the paper up angrily and threw it across the room. Leave it to Akira to be gone.

With nothing else to do, Hikaru decided to surf the web. Maybe he'd be able to find a nice site that would pass the time. He walked into his room, grabbing his laptop and plopping down on his bed. He was searching for something, anything, and jumped when his computer chimed. Hikaru looked down to the corner of his screen to see a very surpising message displayed there.

_Mitsukuni Haninozuka would like to video chat with you. Accept?_

* * *

**This chapter is brought to you courteous of a power outage. There were some pretty strong winds where I live. It was scary! I was outside and I seriously thought that I was going to blow away. But I got bored, and ended up writing over thirty pages for this and another story. I wrote three for this one + the ending scene. No electric/Internet connection = a very productive me.**

**Now Honey is being introduced into the story. What will he have to say? Will he confuse Hikaru more? Will he clear some things up? Find out in the next update, which by the way, will be a double upload. Chapter 7 was way too short, so I'm going to upload Chapter 8 with it. I know how much it sucks to wait for an update, only for the chapter to be really short. So, the next two chapters should be up soon. Like maybe a couple of days. **


	7. Chapter 7

Hikaru smiled as he clicked the accept button. It had been way too long since he had spoken to Honey. He really missed the uplifting attitude of the older blond.

"**Hika-chan! Guess what!**" Honey yelled happily as soon as the video screen popped up. "I'm going to be a father! I just found out yesterday!"

"Oh really? That's awesome!" Hikaru was genuinely happy for Honey. The guy had always talked about how he wanted children, even more after he had had got married. "Congratulations."

"Yeah, we're really excited! If it's a girl-" Hikaru listened intently as Honey rambled on about the names they had already picked, how they already bought numerous baby items, and how he was going to eat cake with him/her (as soon as the child was old enough, of course). Sometimes the excitement became too much for Honey, and his words ran together. Hikaru only nodded, smiling at his friend's joy. "Oh, Hika-chan, I'm sorry! I got so caught up that I forgot to ask about you! How have you been lately?"

"Very good! Uh, I've actually had something interesting happen to me not too long ago."

"What?" Honey asked eagerly.

"They transferred in a new manager at my department. I actually know him."

"Who is it?"

"It's Tamaki."

Hikaru didn't miss how Honey's demeanor changed. Not with how drastic it was. His smile had fell and his eyes narrowed. "Him? Really?"

"Yeah...is something wrong?"

"Everyone but Kyo-chan had an argument with him. We don't talk anymore."

Hikaru sat straight up. This was his chance to find out what the falling out was about. "Haruhi and Kaoru mentioned something about it, but they wouldn't tell me what it was about. I don't know why though."

Honey sighed, and looked around the room, as if to check for eavesdroppers. "I'll probably get in trouble for telling you this, considering that they didn't want you to know, but you're an adult. It's foolish to keep things like this from you."

Hikaru leaned in close. "What did you guys argue about?"

"Hika-chan, we got into an argument over you."

* * *

**Short chapter is short. It's not even 400 words long! I do believe this is the shortest thing I have ever written for a multi-chapter story. Anyway, what a revelation! Although I feel that it wasn't that surprising. :)**

**Next chapter soon!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Hikaru felt relieved after he had talked with Honey. He finally knew why all of his friends had argued. Happy with the closure, he got up and practically skipped out of his room, bumping into Akira who had just got home.

"What are you so happy about?" the raven-haired man asked.

"Well, I just found out that one of my friends is going to be a father and he just so happened to tell me what all of them argued about."

"Oh, really now? That's wonderful about the baby. What was it that they argued about?"

"Oh, that." Hikaru sat down on their couch, the raven-haired man followed suit. "Apparently they all got mad at him for ignoring me. That caused them all to argue and some horrible things were said on both sides."

"So," Akira started, "you're happy that your friends got into a huge fight and stopped talking to each other, all because of you?"

Hikaru frowned. Akira always had a way of crushing his happiness. It was like the younger man got some sort of sick, twisted pleasure of ripping all the happy feelings from Hikaru by throwing the cold, hard truth in his face. Hikaru's inner mind theater produced images of Akira, with red eyes and twisted horns, cackling while ripping the joy from his body, throwing it on the ground and stomping it. This came complete with flames in the background.

Hikaru pouted, trying to make his friend feel guilty. "Why'd you have to go and do that?"

"Do what?" Akira asked, feigning innocence.

"Ruin my happiness."

"It's better to ruin it now then to have it done later when it'll hurt more. It saves you the trouble of heartache."

"True." Hikaru looked down, unsure of what his friend's reply would be to his next statement. "I think I'm going to ask Tamaki about it tomorrow. I want to know his side."

Akira sighed. "I still think you should wait for a while. You might say something to ruin what you have. You're trying to rebuild your friendship with him, but this might break it. Then you'll have to deal with seeing him at work and not being able to forget the terrible mistake you made."

"Hmmm." Hikaru didn't have much to say to Akira. He knew that the younger man was right, but he also wanted to get Tamaki's side. It was killing him to not know, and he felt that if he did try to wait, he might slip up and say something about it. It was better to talk about it now than wait until that happened.

Honey had explained it to Hikaru the best he could. Tamaki had felt bad for ignoring him, but something happened between the blond and Kaoru. Honey didn't quite know what it was, but he had heard that it was a pretty bad argument. Hikaru had been told that the others had only heard Kaoru's side, so they naturally blamed Tamaki. That had led to the falling out, and when everyone came to their senses, it was too late to reconcile. The damage had already been done. They had apologized to the blond, but their relationships were strained, so they just eventually drifted apart.

That had explained why Tamaki seemed sad when he mentioned their friends. Hikaru wondered just what Kaoru had said to the blond, and even though he didn't know, he had a feeling that it was pretty hateful. Kaoru had become over protective of his brother after the incident with Tamaki, throwing terrible words at those who weren't nice to Hikaru. He even yelled at their own mother when she had said something that he had deemed rude.

Hopefully Tamaki agree to explain everything when Hikaru asked him tomorrow.

* * *

Hikaru bit his lip nervously as he walked up to Tamaki's desk. He had sat as his own for at least twenty minutes, coming up with what he wanted to say, before he mustered up the courage to go. After coming up with numerous questions, he had finally decided to just go up and wing it. He just hoped that he wouldn't embarrass himself.

"Hey Tamaki?" he asked when he reached the desk.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to walk home with me tonight? There's something I'd like to ask you."

Tamaki looked unsure of what he wanted to answer. "Uh, okay. I suppose that will be fine."

"Great, I'll see you then." Hikaru rushed back to his desk, not looking forward to the day full of worrying that was ahead of him.

* * *

Hikaru fidgeted as he and Tamaki sat on a park bench. This was way too familiar, and the last time it happened, he had found himself with a broken heart. Hopefully history would not repeat itself.

"Hikaru, are you alright? You look a little pale." Hikaru jumped when Tamaki spoke suddenly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He knew that he didn't sound very reassuring. Even Tamaki looked like he wasn't convinced. "About what I wanted to ask you..."

"What is it?" Tamaki asked. "You can ask me anything."

"Uh, okay then." Hikaru looked around the park nervously. "Well, I talked to Honey and he told me that you and the others argued over me, but he didn't know much. I was wondering if you could tell me more about what happened?"

He watched as Tamaki frowned and looked down at his lap. Hikaru worried that he had made the blond mad, and was now wishing that he had listened to Akira. But he didn't say anything too bad, did he?

"If you want to tell me, that is," he made sure to add. He figured that Tamaki wouldn't have a reason to be too mad at him if he was given a choice of explaining it or not.

Tamaki shook his head. "No, it's all right. We're both adults, and I believe that you should know. I'll tell you."

* * *

**Yay! Tamaki's going to tell Hikaru. I have a feeling that you all will like the next chapter. ;) Thank you very much for all the reviews/favs/alerts. I am so happy that you guys like this story!**


	9. Chapter 9

There were no words for the relief that Hikaru felt. He had not only managed to weed information out of Tamaki, he also didn't anger the blond. At least things were going well, that is, for now.

"So, what did happen between you all?" Hikaru asked.

"Well," Tamaki started, shifting in his seat, "back all those years ago when you told me you were gay, I let my fears get in the way. I-I was afraid that you had romantic feelings for me and I wasn't ready to face having to make a decision."

"A decision? About what?" So Tamaki did freak out about Hikaru's sexuality? Of course he did! It seemed that the majority of the male friends that Hikaru made throughout the years did. Why would Tamaki be any different?

"About whether I could return your feelings or not if you did confess." _Say what?_

"Eh?" was all that Hikaru managed to say. He was too shocked for anything else.

Tamaki chuckled. "I was starting to have these odd thoughts. I started noticing the guys more than the girls in my class. It was about the time that you told me you were gay that I was coming to terms with the fact that I might be. I was just so confused and I didn't know what to do."

Hikaru narrowed his eyes and stared forward, watching a pair of twins playing of the swings. He didn't really want to look at the blond right now. That was no excuse! He couldn't help the bitterness in his voice when he asked the next question. "So you decided to ignore me?"

"Not ignore exactly, I just-" Tamaki paused, looking for a better way to explain it, "I was trying to figure out what to do. To sort and find out what I was going to do. I didn't even realize that I was ignoring you until it was too late and I had already graduated. After that, I tried to get into contact with you but couldn't."

"Oh." That was more than Hikaru expected to hear. He realized that Akira had been right all along. _Damn that overly perceptive idiot._ His eyebrows furrowed as he remembered Tamaki's last sentence. "Wait, why weren't you able to get into contact with me?"

Tamaki looked shocked. "You didn't know? Kaoru said that you hated me and never wanted to speak to me again."

Somehow, Hikaru wasn't even surprised by that at all. What was weird, though, was how calm Kaoru's words had been. He figured there would be more cursing and hateful words in there. Maybe a 'you're worthless, go die in a hole' or something along those lines.

"He also told me that I was too worthless to be considered a human being and to go die in the most painful way." Ah, there was the Kaoru he knew.

Hikaru couldn't help but chuckle. "That sounds like Kaoru. He became a little too protective of me there for a while."

"He had a right to, and I deserved every word he said and from what I heard, you were hurt pretty badly. Hikaru," Tamaki said, and Hikaru pulled his eyes from the two twins to look at the blond, "I'm terribly sorry for what I did to you."

Hikaru focused on anything but the blond, he didn't know if he could think straight if he looked at Tamaki any longer. He had asked for an explanation, but received way more than he expected. An apology as well? Boy, he was on a roll today! Now, if someone would just explain to him what Kyouya's words meant, everything would be perfect. It felt good knowing.

"I hope that you can forgive me." Forgive him? For all that he did to him? _Hell no!_ Hikaru wanted to yell. He wanted nothing more than to scream in Tamaki's face, releasing all of his frustrations, all of the hurt and anger he felt over the years. Then again, he did want to forgive him as well. It was hard not to want to forget everything. Not with the way he could feel the blond's hopeful gaze burning into the side of his face.

"I...uh...I suppose," Hikaru stopped when he looked back into Tamaki's eyes. He was finding it more difficult to speak as time went on. When did the blond's eyes become such a rich violet? Were they always that beautiful? 'Yeah...I...forgive you."

Tamaki's face lit up and he smiled widely. "That's wonderful! Everything I did wasn't for nothing then." _Wait, wait, wait...what?_

"Everything you did?" Hikaru asked confused yet again. Just as everything had come together and started to make sense, this was thrown at him.

"Oh, well, it's kind of a funny story." Tamaki chuckled nervously. "You see, I...when I couldn't get in touch with you to apologize, I was at a loss of what to do. I went through the years knowing that the longer I took, the less of a chance I would have. It wasn't until a few weeks ago that I overheard some co-workers talking about how a certain game company was looking for a new manager in the graphics department. I remembered seeing your name in the credits of games from that company and I knew that I had been graced with a chance to make things right."

Hikaru was honestly at a loss for words. Tamaki had transferred jobs, just to apologize to him? That was...it was something that he never expected to hear in his life. He wasn't entirely sure on how to feel. Happy? Joyful? Excited? Relieved? Those were only a few that came to mind. One thing did repeat itself in his head though. Tamaki still cared about him. The blond still cared about him. _Tamaki still cared!_

And in all of the excitement he was feeling, he didn't even realize what he was doing until Tamaki let out a small whimper. Hikaru's eyes shot wide open and he stared into the equally wide violet ones, his lips firmly pressed against the blond's.

_Oh, shit._

* * *

**Oh, no! What's Hikaru going to do? How will he get out of this one? Or does he even want to? ;)  
**

**Thank you for all of the reviews/favs/and alerts.  
**


End file.
